Phantasia
by EnduraAngel
Summary: "My Angel of Music... I release you..." PruCan, RusCan, hinted Russia/America. Read & Review.


_Listen to **Phantasia - The Point of No Return & Final Lair **as you read this to get the full feeling behind what I was trying to accomplish here..._

_This story takes place after Christine (in the movie) saves Raoul's life by giving herself up to the Phantom and kisses him. Quite literally it starts where he says that she can go, leading up to the ending of the movie. I didn't do the black & white ending part though... I'll explain why at the bottom._

* * *

><p>"Matthew… My Angel of Music… Go, I release you."<p>

Matthew could only stare at his beloved Phantom, words dying on his lips as he struggled to find a way to beg him to change his mind. It was as though, with those few words, all his senses melted away to a cold numbness. He hardly felt himself be lifted into the gondola, noticing only when the candles around the Phantom's dark lair began to fade that he was being taken from the darkness back to the light that had led Gilbert and himself to this accursed fate. Matthew twisted around to gaze upward at the man he'd just saved from Gilbert's deathly trap, a heavy storm brewing in his heart. Ivan's own violet eyes stared hard ahead as though already knowing what he would say.

"Ivan… Thank you for coming to rescue me… But I have come to realize that I have been a fool… I can't leave him and it was silly of me to think I could. My foolish denial is what has led us all to this fate. I do love you Ivan, I always have but… just not in the way you deserved to be loved. You and I both know that the only one that can do that is Alfred… So please… please Vanya… sail away from this dark place. Don't let them find you down here, get away and take care of my brother for me. Consider this my last request…"

"Matvey…" Ivan turned, setting the gondola staff down into the depths of the small boat, swept the small Canadian into his arms. "Matvey, I do not want this to be goodbye…" Tilting Matthew's head upwards Ivan seized his lips in a gentle kiss, a last persuasion to forget about his dark "Angel of Music". The scalding tears streaming down his beloved Matthew's face as he pulled away did not go unnoted by Ivan.

"Ivan… Set me free… that's all I ask of you."

-**xXxXx**-

Gilbert sat at his organ, head rested on his folded arms as he watched his treasured music box chime it's wound up melody, waiting for the approaching survivors of the opera house to come and destroy him, to end his sorrow. Shattered glass littered the floor around his feet, the remains of his mirrors that he'd shattered shortly after his Angel was carried away to the safety of the world above. Up there Matthew would no doubt grow in a career that involved his heavenly voice and live happily with Ivan wherever that may be, in a world that as a Phantom he himself could never have been able to compete with even with the music of the night as his guide. _"It's better this way… I was never meant to be truly loved anyway..." _Gilbert tried to convince himself as the echoing chanting of the opera mob grew closer, _"My short time with Matthew was more than I ever deserved… and how many people did I kill to get even just that? I am a pitiful creature of darkness…" _

"Gilbert!"

The Phantom shot up at the sound of Matthew's voice. Sure enough there he was struggling to stand in the shallow water of the lair. Leaping down to the dock Gilbert waded his way to his Angel, lifting Matthew up into his arms and carrying him up to the recently shredded bed.

"Matthew, what were you thinking! Why aren't you back on the boat with Ivan!" Despite the sharpness of his tongue there was no anger in the Prussian's eyes as he looked down at the singer in confusion. "I told you that I released you! If the mob sees you down here with me they'll kill you too! You have to lea-" A pair of cold, wet lips silenced his tirade. All thoughts and fears left his soul in that moment leaving Gilbert only the pleasure of being kissed by the sweet Canadian that he loved like no other. The two didn't break apart until the need for air became too great. They held each other as close as they could, gazing deeply into each other's eyes, the world forgotten. "Matthew… I don't understand… You said I was nothing but a monster… and yet, here you are… Why?"

"Haven't you figured it out yet? Gilbert, the Phantom of Opera Populaire, I love you and even if we die here in the next few minutes I will still love you. I want to share the music of the night with you."

Taking Matthew's hand Gilbert lead him to the only mirror that he had not destroyed in his sorrowful rage, the mirror with his secret tunnels connected to it. Half stepping into the darkness the Phantom looked back at his Angel of Music. "Are you sure…? There is still time for you to escape and return to your world of light…" Matthew's lips met his once more.

"My dear Phantom… We are past the point of no return."

* * *

><p><em>Well readers... This was random. I have been dreaming for quite a while now of doing a story like this one, except with the whole story being there, for months if not for over a year now. How did I do? Yes I know it's short... It was supposed to be this time.<em>

_I always feel bad and cry for the Phantom at the end of this movie... *still wants to see the musical too*_

_So... I didn't add the black & white ending scene because I really want to know if this different take on The Phantom of the Opera even sounds interesting to people. If you think having a full story version of this sound even slightly interesting please review and tell me. If I do end up doing a story version of this it will be 5-8 chapters minimum, only going over if I end up needing to for some reason..._

_Well I hope see some comments... *fingers crossed*_


End file.
